


Sink

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Merman pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you a... mermaid?" This can't be real. It can't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a really tiny snippet I wrote for Patreek on tumblr! All the mer au credit goes to them, I simply just wrote a little something for them. Here it is, and I hope that I'll be able to write more in the future as I completely love this mer au that Patreek has begun, it's amazing, and be sure to check it out! 
> 
> note: I do not claim this as my own au.

Patrick hugs his knees closer to himself, shivering a little. It's cold despite being early summer, the wind chilling him. It's an almost entirely welcome change to the heat that had already begun. 

He tosses a stone, watching the ripples it makes when it hits the water. Patrick can never get them to skip. He used to be able to, before he stopped coming to the seaside. He's a good distance away from the water.

Patrick's not sure why he's here on an early summer night. He doesn't even like the ocean all that much, it's too big and too dark. He closes his eyes and sighs, resting his head on his knee. It's late and he should probably go soon, but it's actually very peaceful with the empty beach, the pier empty of people all gone home.

He turns around to grab another stone, and when he turns back, there's two eyes looking at him, a head just above the water. Patrick shrieks and startles, falling backward into the sand. The head disappears.

Patrick scrambles into a standing position, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He just saw someone in the ocean. Had someone drowned? Patrick hugs himself and a moment later the head reappears, eyes blinking at him. 

Patrick swallows another shriek and looks closely. The head has dark curly hair, tan skin and... fucking weird ears. "What the fuck," Patrick breathes, "Are you a... mermaid?" This can't be real. It can't be.

The merman, looks at Patrick with confusion, eyebrows scrunching together. Patrick sees swirling patterns and shells littered in the merman's curly hair, shining. The merman hesitates but beckons him close, a smile dancing across his lips.

Patrick hesitates too. What if this merman is a siren or something? What if he's about to get dragged under the water and drowned? He feels something like panic rise up in his chest and he stumbles backwards, shaking his head. "No!" Patrick exclaims, nearly falling back again.

The merman gives him a hurt look and splashes water his way. Patrick retaliated by kicking water towards him, and the merman makes the most amazing laugh Patrick has ever heard. He freezes, before tumbling down when the merman grabs his ankle and tugs. 

Patrick shouts, falling down and landing near the merman and getting wet. Patrick tries to scramble away but the merman grabs his wrist, getting close. Patrick freezes again, too afraid to move, and squeezes his eyes shut. 

For a moment, there's nothing, and then there's calloused fingertips on his chin, tilting his head. Patrick opens his eyes and sees the merman between his legs, holding himself up with one strong arm, and stroking Patrick's cheek with the other. The merman has something akin to wonder in his eyes as he strokes across Patrick's cheek and then down to his neck. 

Patrick's breath catches in his throat when he sees the tail, all shiny and purple. He looks at the merman, whose face is close to his, and doesn't move. It's intimate and Patrick's heart is beating rapidly, so loud the merman can probably hear it. 

The merman's hand moves, fingers brushing over his lips, before he pulls away. The merman has deep brown eyes and purple scales that match his tail littering his face, and Patrick can't stop himself. He brushes his hand over them, and the merman grins at him, clearly delighted. 

Patrick finds himself lost in brown eyes until the merman gives him a sad look and moves backward, sliding back into the water. "Wait!" Patrick calls, panicking again. He doesn't want the merman to leave, he's not sure why, but he feels drawn to him and to the ocean right now. 

The merman doesn't listen however, and sinks back into the water with one more wistful look at Patrick. Patrick pushes himself to his feet and runs in the water until he's knee deep, before he halts, feeling strangely empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the mer au on Patreek's blog! :-)


End file.
